Little Hands
by Smiles4Voltron
Summary: With Zarkon gone, there is still a lot of work to be done in bringing peace back to the Galaxy. Years have passed, and Keith and Lance are now married. But something is troubling Keith's thoughts... little hands... a family. What was in store for the future? His future? Lance's future? How do you possibly ask the love of your life their thoughts on having kids?


"Keith,"

Warm hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a lengthy and toned chest,

"Hey," he greeted quietly, leaning back into the embrace. A peach fuzz of a beard scratched his shoulder before a gentle kiss was placed there. "It's late,"

He hummed in agreement, "I'll come back to bed in a moment,"

"Why are you up in the first place?"

He cranes his neck to look into ocean blue eyes- clear and warm, "I couldn't sleep,"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Fluttering affection swarmed in his stomach and he sighed contently. In certain moments he still couldn't believe that this was his life. That this beautiful and caring Cuban pilot was his.

"Can we talk?" Keith inquired

There was a nod from Lance, a slight tease following, "I thought we already were~?"

"Serious talk," Keith rolls his eyes. "About…" he trails off, not even sure where to begin.

Lance sensed the hesitation and tightens his grip, "Keith? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't know how to ask you about this,"

"You are making me kind of nervous now with this serious tension," Lance smirks a little, "What are you possibly trying to ask?" It wasn't like Keith was asking him to marry him- cause he already has. Been there, done that.

The ring still looked dazzling on his finger- the ceremony just as mind blowing.

The very thought of the day had Lance pulling Keith down towards the couch, spooning him in his arms and kissing the back of his neck. Keith hummed a little at the touch, smiling over his shoulder.

"Remember that ship we rescued two days ago- the one with the family in it?" When Lance nodded Keith continued, "They were nice, and their son was very cute. He said he wanted to be like me when he grew up,"

"Aww," Lance giggled, "Cute,"

"Yeah… But then- then the parents started talking to me. Asked if you were my mate and I told them yes."

Lance wasn't sure what the big deal about any of this was but was seriously starting to feel nervous when Keith's tone got a little lower. "So… what's the problem, Keith?" he licked his lips.

"They um… t-they asked why we had no children and I just said we didn't. But then it got me... thinking about it. About us with kids… About you and me having kids. I-It's stupid I know, but I-"

Lance grips his shoulder and turns him, and Keith wonders if he's messed up, "You were thinking about us having kids?" he asked quietly

He nods numbly, "I just- I'm not saying we should or anything I just…" he trails off, embarrassed, "I couldn't get the idea out of my head,"

Lance suddenly smiles, brilliant and dazzling, "Keith," he cooed sweetly, "That is adorable,"

"Are you making fun of me?" Keith grumbled.

"No," Lance hugged him tightly, burying his face into his shoulder, "I mean- kind of- but it is super sweet, Keith!"

"Wha- how so?!"

"Keith, you thinking about kids means that you were thinking of having a family with me. A family," Lance cups his face between his palms, "Why didn't you say anything about this sooner?"

Despite having been with Lance for years, Keith blushed at their close proximity, "I dunno…" he mumbled, "I didn't know what you would think about it. I didn't know if it was okay to talk about this,"

"We have been married for four years Keith- this is a conversation we can talk about. In fact, I think this is a conversation all couples should talk about. It doesn't confirm we have kids, but it opens up our opinions on them."

"...Yeah?" Keith inquires hesitantly.

"Yes.," With their bodies sprawled to the side on the couch, Lance props himself up on his elbow, running a loving hand through Keith's hair, "So, let's be honest. Do you wanna have kids? Or uh- guess we can't actually _have_ kids, but we could adopt." Lance says. "How does that sound to you? Being a Dad…?"

Keith lowered his gaze to consider it. Honestly, he had been thinking about it for days. Would he be a good Dad? Would kids even like him? Would he mess it up horribly?

"I don't know…" he admits. "I've never thought about it until now. I don't think kids like me- or, maybe they do? I've never spent much time around them. I was more of just worried about what you thought of the idea. I don't even know if you want kids,"

"I do," Lance tell him. Shocked with how confident and sure he was about that, Keith gawked at him.

"You do?"

"I grew up around a lot of kid- I love them. And they wouldn't just be mine- they would be _our_ kids, Keith. That- that would be awesome," he admits with a little breath. "I would love that,"

"You would?" Keith whispers, finding himself smiling.

"Yeah," Lance bumps his forehead to his,

"Why didn't you tell me about that sooner?"

Lance shrugs, "It never really came up. It wasn't my top priority. I guess I just didn't think about it. I didn't know if you wanted any or were ready and I didn't know if I was ready- and I was just content living with you. I thought that this topic would come up eventually in its own time so I just waited."

"Oh," he fumbles with the collar of Lance's shirt, "Then… do you think we'd make good parents?"

"Keith, we'd kick ass at parenting,"

"Lance," Keith snorted, humming when Lance swooped down for a kiss. Chaste and warm, they giggling into each other. "Take this seriously,"

"I am," Lance insisted, grinning from ear to ear, "We would be awesome parents, I'm positive. I'd be the fun one,"

"Why are you the fun one?"

"Uh- cause I'm Lance? I'm always the fun one, Babe,"

"Right..." Keith rolled his eyes.

"We'd be great," Lance kisses his forehead. Pressing into each other, content to just lay there and fall asleep instead of actually trudging back to their actual bed, Keith looks at his husband.

"...Lance?" he called between the pillows. A hand slides up to entangle in his hair.

"Yeah?"  
"I want to have kids," Keith admits, "Not- not right away, but eventually. I want to raise a family… with you,"

Their gazes lock within the darkness, and Keith saw the bottom of Lance's eyes crinkled happily as he smiled. "That sounds utterly fantastic, cariño," they shared a blissful kiss before returning to the land of dreams.

* * *

 **May add more to this. Who knows XD We'll see what you guys say.**


End file.
